Autobots
The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. Members *Optimus Prime (Leader - transforms into a red and blue 1994 Peterbuilt 379 semi-truck with red and blue flames) *Bumblebee (Scout - transforms into a Chevrolet Camero) *Ironhide (Weapons Specialist - Transforms into: GMC Top-Kick 4500 pickup truck) *Ratchet (Medical officer - Transforms into a a white and green 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance) *Jazz (First Lieutenant - Transforms into a Pontiac Solstice GXP) *Sideswipe (combat instructor - Transforms into a silver 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray) *Arcee - (Stealth Team Instructor - Transforms into Blue Earth-style Kawasaki Ninja 250R motorcycle) *Chromia - (one of Arcee's sisters - transforms into a blue 2008 Suzuki B-King) *Elita-One - (one of Arcee's sisters who transforms into a purple MV Agusta F4 R312) *Mirage (Autobot spy - transforms into red 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia.) *Wheeljack (Autobot engineer - transforms into a blue 2009 Mercedes-Benz E550) *Paleo Maximus (Autobot Archer - Transforms into Jurassic Tour Vehicles "1992 Ford Explorer XLT" from Jurassic Park) *Mudflap (Autobot infiltrator and Skids' twin - transforms into a red 2007 Chevrolet Trax) *Skids (Autobot messenger and Mudflap's twin - transforms into a green 2007 Chevrolet Beat) *Jolt (Autobot technician - transforms into a Chevrolet Volt) *Jetfire (ancient Decepticon-turned-Autobot Seeker - transforms into a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird) *Wheelie (Spy - Transforms into a RC Ford F-Series Monster truck) *Brains (Wheelie's Partner - Transforms into Lenovo ThinkPad Edge laptop computer) *Roadbuster, (Autobot Wrecker - transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala) *Leadfoot, (leader of the Autobot Wreckers - transforms into a Chip Ganassi Racing #42 Target Chevrolet Impala) *Topspin - (Autobot Wrecker - transforms into a Hendrick Motorsports #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala) *Smokescreen - (Stealth Fighter - transforms into Lotus Exige) *Bulkhead - (Construction worker, Heavy Munitions - Transforms into a All-terrain truck, Ford Escape Hybrid) *Knock Out (Decepticon-turned-Autobot Medic - Transforms into a Aston Martin One-77) *Hound (a gutsy and cantankerous Autobot commando unit - transforms into an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle) *Drift (a wise Autobot tactician and a former Decepticon assassin - transforms into a black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse and a Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter.) *Crosshairs (a self-centered Autobot paratrooper and elite sniper - transforms into a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray.) *Dinobots (Ancient Autobots - Transform into Dinosaurs) *Dino (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) *???? (???? - Transforms into a ????) Trivia *According to Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, and their Journal 12, the Autobots are guardians of mankind that Optimus Prime and his group came after Optimus Primal and the Maximals. *???? Category:HEROES Category:Autobots Category:Robots Category:Guardians of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Allies Category:Transformed Characters Category:Characters